


Never Give Up

by poppylydia



Series: Never Give Up [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Final Battle, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppylydia/pseuds/poppylydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits impatiently for news on Severus after the Final Battle. Will he ever get the chance to tell his former Professor his true feelings? Any reviews/comments/Kudos would be amazing please! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or story (sadly). The honour goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling; no copyright is intended nor used other than to entertain Harry Potter fans. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are solely my own.

“Is he alive?” Harry pleaded, desperation clear in his voice.

Silence ensued while Madam Pomfrey examined what appeared to be the lifeless body of Severus Snape.

And more silence.

Just as Harry’s mouth opened to ask again, the school healer answered a quiet “Yes, but barely. He needs extensive work on him, so I need to ask you to leave Mr Potter.” She looked at Harry with firm yet kind and understanding eyes and Harry knew she meant well.

“O-ok , I’ll be waiting outside for any news. Let me know if anything happens, please,” Harry whispered, taking his leave of the private room Severus had been placed in in the Hospital Wing.

“I promise Harry”.

Harry waited outside, and waited, and waited, for any news. Ron and Hermione joined him for a while, but left not long afterwards, probably for some alone time, Harry thought. Professor McGonagall too sat with Harry for a while, though she left after an hour to speak to Dumbledore’s portrait. Although the battle was won and Voldemort had been defeated, Harry couldn’t leave; Snape was in critical condition and Harry felt that he owed it to the man who’d saved his life countless times to be there for him. He knew he would wait forever if he had to, he owed it to him.

Whilst Harry sat waiting for news, he pondered Hermione’s leaving words: “Don’t get hurt Harry.” What did she mean by that? Harry wondered. Maybe she had more of an inkling into Harry’s feelings for Snape and his counterpart The Half-Blood Price than Harry previously assumed. He had been fairly careful with schooling his feelings for his former Professor, Harry thought, but evidently not well enough. He had cared for the man even before he knew it himself; when he procured the work of The Half Blood-Prince and became consumed with the undiluted knowledge and creativity the book held. When he discovered it was in fact his surly Professor, Harry was perplexed, slightly mortified, yet intrigued all at the same time. He had always known there was a connection between them both, but once the pieces started fitting together it started to make sense to Harry. After that he had a mission to do, hunting Horcruxes did not allow Harry much time to act on his feelings, however the year on the run gave him ample opportunity to consider in great depth his feelings for Snape. He was enraged for Snape ‘murdering’ Dumbledore, along with Snape’s countless other offences, however when Harry witnessed Snape’s memories during the battle, the anger slipped away, and respect and adoration replaced it. Slowly but surely, hatred had been replaced with what seemed like the early signs of lust, and quite possibly love.

A creak at the door sent Harry to his feet, an enquiry already fixed on his lips. 

“He’s stable Harry. I’ve been working on him none-stop. It was touch and go a few times, but I have him stable at the moment. You can come in if you like, although he isn’t awake yet, I think he may be coming round soon and he’ll need all the support he can get. I’ll go floo-call Minerva,” explained Madam Pomfrey, whilst removing her medical gown and walking to her office.

Harry stepped into the private room, his eyes darting instantly to the barely moving body of his former Professor. He sat in the closest chair to the bed, his eyes never leaving Snape’s face. He looks so peaceful, Harry thought, his hands reaching carefully over to stroke Severus’s left hand. He couldn’t stop lightly touching Snape, he had never gotten the chance to touch the man before, and he certainly wasn’t going to give up on this unique opportunity. His hands drifted to the man’s hair, not greasy but soft, Harry realised, and then to his face. The deep stress wrinkles were smoothed out in sleep, allowing Snape to look peaceful without looking constantly on his guard. His wanderings then returned to Snape’s hand, clasping it lightly so not to hurt or disturb the sleeping man.

“Thank you Professor… Severus, thank you for everything,” Harry whispered, his thumb stroking the slightly rough skin on Snape’s hand. He raised the hand to his lips, and ever so slightly pressed a kiss to it.

“You’re most welcome, Harry,” Severus answered, his eyes opening slightly and a soft smile playing along his lips, whilst he raised his fingers to stroke Harry’s cheek.

“Sn-Severus? You’re awake!” Harry stuttered, his grasp on his former Professor’s hand slipping slightly out of shock.

“Yes Harry, I have been for some time,” Severus whispered, holding Harry’s hand tighter, the smile never leaving his face.

“Stay with me Severus,” Harry asked, longing, love and desire etched across his face.

“Always, my Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/ Comments would be wonderful please! They're an incentive to write more! ;)


End file.
